neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Croire
Croire is a tome similar in nature to Histoire. However, whereas Histoire can establish connections with her counter-parts across dimensions, Croire has the ability to directly traverse dimensions. She plays the role of an observer stirring up trouble for her own entertainment, rather than a direct antagonist. Profile Appearance Croire is a pale-tan skinned girl with bright blue eyes and choppy, platinum blonde-white colored hair worn with black ear pieces with red on them. She has a pair of purple and blue gradient themed wings and wears a black dress with silver and red accents, a crimson ribbon tied around her right wrist, and a cape like piece that attaches to her top by the big pink orb in the center of it. With smaller pink orbs below her shoulders. Personality Croire has a very crass way of speaking and has tomboyish mannerisms to fit her tomboyish look. She uses derogatory terms to describe people rather frequently and definitely hates when people can't get her name right. Croire is shown to have little to no concern about anyone who gets mixed up in her trouble causing because all she cares about is her own entertainment. Relationships Main Article: Croire/Relationships Story Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation Croire's role remains the same from Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. Megadimension Neptunia VII Megadimension Neptunia VIIR Croire's role remains the same from Megadimension Neptunia VII, however she does appear in VR events. Tutorial Criore is happy to see the Player again. She realizes that this is more of a greeting moment, instead. Nonetheless, she is happy that the Player is taking interest in this dimension again. The history, they create is always interesting. Croire shows the Player the records of the dimension they saved in the past. Seeing the confusion on the Player's face, she asks if they have forgotten. Well, Croire doesn't blame them as it has been a while. She tells the Player not to worry as she already recorded the history. They'll remember it soon enough. Croire notices that Histoire is calling the player, so its about time for her to head out. She says good bye to the Player. Etymology "Croire" derives from the word "Chronicle" and is French for "to believe". Quotes Main Article: Croire/Quotes Trivia *Neptune and Plutia both call her "Darksty", a play on word "dark" and Histoire's nickname Histy. This due them always forgetting her real name. *Croire's origins and true purpose are currently unknown. It is possible that she is a fragment of a CPU like the Ultra Dimension's Histoire or an independent entity. It is also implied that she is not native to either the Ultra Dimension or Hyper Dimension. *Interestingly, she is named 'Black Histoire' in the visual artbook that ships with the limited edition of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, although it has yet to be confirmed if she is related to Histoire outside of their occupations. *Croire never appeared before any members of the Seven Sages outside of Rei. *Croire is one of the oldest beings in the series. Her age is unknown, but she is at least as old as Rei herself. Navigation Category:Croire Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Tomes Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 Characters Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Characters Category:Megadimension Neptunia VIIR Characters